This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to alerting a user of an indicated impact of a command. Alerting the user may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises related to detecting events and alerting users is increasing. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.